Nickelback
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Serán una serie de Drabbles, one shot o /y Songfic, basados en las hermosas letras de esta banda, cuyas letras son hermosas, llegan al corazón, habrá Naruhina, Menhina, entre otras parejas, contiene AU, romance y no pairing, posible lemon (no se aun) etc. Pasen a leerlos, no se arrepienten.
1. Canción de cuna

¡Hola mis amados lectores, lo sé! Los he tenido súper abandonados pero he estado estresada por mis épocas de exámenes, me disculpo mucho pero me tardare más en subir actualizaciones de mis fic, pero no los dejare abandonados, eso es una promesa. Verán, amo con amor enfermo esta banda, me encantan sus canciones, ahora escribiré drabbles o songfics basados en sus canciones, así no tenga reviews eso no me quitara mi amor por estas letras, les recomiendo mucho la canción.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. La letra de la canción le pertenece a su autor y es interpretada por Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Canción de cuna**

_/Tu dolor siempre me ha destruido, cada vez que te miro llorar, me siento más indefenso que tú, al final no soy bueno para protegerte mi chibi-hime/_ piensas tú, mal padre, al ver a la más dulce de las niñas, idéntica a su madre si no fuera por su cabello negro como la noche ondulado, sola en su habitación, sollozando. No puedes salvarla, lo sabes de sobra, ambos son devorados por la sombras del dolor.

Bueno, yo sé el sentimiento  
>De encontrarse atrapado en la cornisa<br>Y no hay cura, de cortarse con el borde dentado  
>Te digo que no es tan malo<br>Tomarlo de alguien que ya estuvo ahí  
>Estancado en el piso,<br>y sin estar seguro de poder aguantar esto

─**Tsk. Esa niña tonta─** te quejas pelinegro amargado, al ver a esa niña, que tanto se parece a ella, sentada en la banca en el parque donde suele mirar al lago, ahogando sus dolencias, en silencio, esperando que la suave brisa, le sople poco a poco su dolor, mientras a ti, tu ineptitud para tratar estas cosas te obliga a mirarla sin hacer nada _/Soy un inútil/ _fue tu ultimo pensamiento al verla llorar. 

Así que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna  
>Y subirlo en la radio<br>Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,  
>para que sepas que no estás solo<br>Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,  
>porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono<br>Solo cierra tu ojos

Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna.  
>Tu canción de cuna propia.<p>

Al dormir, luego de llamarte sin decir palabra solo para escuchar tu voz, esta abatida en su cama, tú, padre rubio idiota, solo le pones la canción de cuna, de esa música clásica, que tú no entiendes pero, ella adora. **─Descansa bebé─** dices con esa ternura que te roba el aliento al verla dormir. Sales a tu sala, vez la foto de ella. Para solo sentirte mierda, llorar dejándote arrastrar por esa miseria que te consume, estas al igual que tu bebé, en el borde del abismo, pero no te dejaras caer, porque si lo haces, la arrastras contigo, lo cual jamás permitirás. 

Por favor, déjame llevarte,  
>lejos de la oscuridad y en la luz<br>Porque tengo fe en que  
>Podrás controlarlo una noche más<br>Deja de pensar en la salida fácil  
>No hay necesidad de ir a apagar la vela<br>Ya que esto no se termina, eres demasiado joven.  
>Lo mejor, está por venir <p>

De nuevo ella llora en esa banca, sola, extrañándola, sabes que es por eso, todos la extrañan: su familia, tu hermano idiota casi se muere de dolor, incluso tú, aunque lo niegues, la extrañas a morir, ¡Carajo! La extrañabas tanto que el pecho ardía, día a día, pero, la que sin duda más moría por su ausencia, era ese niña tonta, idéntica a ella, en todo; su desesperante tartamudeo, su miedosa personalidad…en su ternura, su calidez, y fortaleza, esa niña que era el vivo retrato de un ángel, un angelito al que sin que lo admitieras, amabas con locura, solo querías que esa niña tonta, TU niñita tonta, dejara de llorar.

Así que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna  
>Y subirlo en la radio<br>Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,  
>para que sepas que no estás solo<br>Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,  
>porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono<br>Solo cierra tu ojos

Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna  
>Tu canción de cuna propia.<p>

Estaban al borde la niña de los sueños de ambos, el pequeño legado que dejo su madre, su angelito, su chibi-hime, su niña tonta, no aparecía luego de una noche difícil, buscaron como locos, desesperados, con el alma en un hilo, ¡¿Dónde estaba la razón de sus vidas?! Habían perdido a su madre, no podían perderla a ella, sencillamente no podían, cuando vieron, ahí estaba, sentada en esa banca, llorando. Sin decir palabra el padre rubio la abrazo muerto de dolor, llorando, su chibi-hime estaba perfecta, pero su tío; siempre alejado, solo pudo acercarse a abofetearla **─ ¡Tu madre no quería que te dejaras vencer por el dolor, respeta su memoria, demuéstrale saliendo adelante, cuanto la amas, a ella y al estúpido de tu padre, que muere por cuidarte!─** grito lo que ella se quedó impresionada, pero solo lloro más fuerte, abrazándose a su padre, por fin, aceptando el apoyo, que siempre había tenido. 

Todos han tocado fondo.  
>Todos han sido olvidados,<br>cuando todos están cansados de estar solos.  
>Todos han sido abandonados.<br>Dejando un poco, las manos vacías  
>Así que, si estas afuera apenas sosteniéndote<p>

─ **Te amo, papá─** dijo al fin acurrucándose a ti lo cual solo te lleno el alma, inflándote el pecho, tenías tanto miedo de perderla que sin notarlo, te aferraste a ella, así como ella de ti, esa niña, tu pequeña hijita, estaría bien; algo simplemente te lo decía, todo estaría bien. Solo quieres que esa chiquita no deje tus brazos nunca, llenándote de más calidez, no se lo dirás, pero necesitas de su protección, más que ella de la tuya. 

Así que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna  
>Y subirlo en la radio<br>Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,  
>para que sepas que no estás solo<br>Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,  
>porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono<br>Solo cierra tu ojos

Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna  
>Tu canción de cuna propia.<p>

─ **También a ti te amo, tío Menma─ **dijo de sus labios después de un momento con su padre, por una vez en tu vida, creíste que era lo correcto, la abrazaste, con fuerza a ti sin decir nada, sabias que al igual que su madre, sabría interpretar tus mudos afectos, tu forma de decirle lo mucho, que necesitabas que estuviera bien, lo mucho, que tu sobrina rara, era la niñita tonta a la que más amas.

Hitomi, sabía una cosa, no tendría ya una madre, pero ahora siempre tendría un tío y un padre que la amarían sobre todo, jamás, tocaría fondo.

**YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado, esta canción es súper melancólica, hermosa, así que pensé en algo parecido al video, pero poniéndole un toque diferente, por cierto Hitomi es un invento mío, no me lo he plagiado, de veras, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, me dejen algún review (son mi fuerza vital si dejan uno llorare), nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	2. Salvame

Hola mis amados lectores se dirán que como cometo el sacrilegio de hacer otro Songfic, les diré porque YOLO XD ya hablando en serio, me enamore de esta canción sinceramente tengo 2 canciones favoritas de Nickelback que son las 2 que pondré en este two shot estilo Songfic les recomiendo las canciones una es ´Savin´ me´ y la otra es ´Hero´. Como sabrán me he enamorado del naruhinamen, así que dije que estas canciones era el contraste entre ellas y que mejor que un Naruhinamen para dejarlo bien en claro que geniales son, ojala les guste mi indagación loca y escuchen cada canción para que le entiendan a mis locuras.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que lo que está centrado es la letra de la canción traducida al español.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Discraimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto así como la letra de la canción es propiedad del autor, e interpretada por Nickelback y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro. **

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Sálvame

—**Jamás me había sentido así en toda mi maldita y asquerosa vida—** murmuraba un pelinegro tirado en medio de ese infernal lugar que se notaba era una mazmorra sucia, húmeda y oscura; que poco a poco, estaba drenándole el alma, si es que claro, alguna vez había tenido una. Cuando sin ser consciente de ello pensó en un ángel, no cualquier ángel, SU ángel. /_Hinata/_ pensó con devoción.

Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí  
>Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas<br>Oh, intento tomarte de la mano  
>Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes<br>Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma  
>Todo lo que necesito es a ti<p>

Todo era un vórtice de desesperanza como cuando estaba a punto de dejarme morir por matarlo a él, al idiota que la luz siempre lo seguía, cuando ese ángel lo impidió, rogándome no abandonar mi existencia por un odio sin sentido…yo me hundía. 

Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
>Y oh, te estoy gritando<br>De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo 

Mi caída era inevitable, pero sus brazos la detuvieron, su sonrisa me devolvió la sensación de tener un alma.

Muéstrame lo que es  
>Ser el último esperando<br>Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
>Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser<br>Dilo por mi  
>Dímelo<br>Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
>Dime que vale la pena salvarme <p>

Lo hiciste, con solo venir a visitarme llenas mis esperanzas, así es estúpidamente aun las tengo, pese a todo. Está orgullosa de que este en este lugar, pagando mis culpas, arrepintiéndome de mis demonios, que aunque jamás te lo he admitido en voz alta, lo sabes de sobra.

Las puertas del cielo no abren para mí  
>Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo<br>Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti  
>Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mi<br>Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia

Un demonio fantaseando con ver el paraíso, que irónico, sonrió con burla mofándome de mi propia idiotez /_esa mujer hace soñar a uno tonterías/_ pensé al sonreír ahora con una alegría más sincera. 

Y oh, grito por ti  
>Ven por favor, te estoy llamando<br>Y todo lo que necesito de ti  
>De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo <p>

Hundiéndome en un vacío al cual me dejo caer sin poner resistencia, esperando ser absorbido por las tinieblas. Ese era mi destino en lugar de haber estado aquí. 

Muéstrame lo que es  
>Ser el último esperando<br>Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
>Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser<br>Dilo por mi  
>Dímelo<br>Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
>Dime que vale la pena salvarme<p>

Ruego que me lo digas, aunque sea una vil mentira. 

De prisa que me caigo 

Al sentir acariciar la oscuridad de nuevo, puedo sentir tu tersa piel sostener mi malo, impidiendo mi caída. 

Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
>Ven por favor, te estoy llamando<br>Y oh, estoy gritando por ti  
>De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo <p>

Este maldito destino, me dio esta oportunidad aferrarme a ella o dejarla pasar, ¿Qué debía elegir, un demonio con tantos pecados como yo? Era una respuesta obvia, o al menos lo era para algunos… 

Muéstrame lo que es  
>Ser el último esperando<br>Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
>Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser<br>Dilo por mi  
>Dímelo<br>Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
>Dime que vale la pena salvarme <p>

Tus fuerzas están cediendo, a este paso mi mano se te resbalara y me imploras entre lágrimas que no me rinda, que un ángel como tu llorara por la existencia de un demonio como yo significaba que o eras muy ingenua o algo bueno debía haber en mí, y aunque no lo creí así, no quería decepcionarte… 

De prisa que estoy cayendo

Así fue como decidí ir en contra de mi destino, labrando un nuevo futuro aferrándome a vivir, con la silenciosa esperanza de que esa mano sea la que nunca, me deje volver a caer.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado; que la letra los alborote como a mí, esa canción es hermosa, prometo subir la otra parte de este two shot para que note el contraste que deseo, ojala les guste y prometo ya actualizar mis demás historias ténganme paciencia, me encanta que lean mis choco-inventos realmente les agradezco su tiempo, por favor no sean malos, alégrenme la vida con un review. Buenos nos leemos pronto ¡Shao!


	3. Héroe

Hola mis amados lectores nadie ha comentado esta historia, y es deprimente (se va a un rincón con una aura depresiva a su alrededor) pero como amo esta historia por el contraste entre las parejas, además de que amo esta banda *—* entonces soy perseverante y el que no tenga reviews no me va a detener para que lo publique, muajaja. Esto se basa en el capítulo 615 del manga de Naruto, si no lo has leído puedes salir spoileado, no me hago responsable XD.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro. También la letra de la canción pertenece a su autor, es interpretada por Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY –** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O-O-O- Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

-**diálogos- **

_/Pensamientos/ _

_Letra de la canción _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Héroe

**Irreal **era la palabra que lo describía, sentía algo cálido humedecerme el cuerpo poco a poco, pero esa sensación solo logro erizarme la piel mientras me recorría un escalofrió: era la sangre de mi amigo que salía a borbotones, me sentía como si mi alma se hubiera despegado de mi cuerpo para elevarse viendo aquella aterradora escena….

_Estoy tan alto. Puedo escuchar al cielo__  
><em>_Estoy tan alto. Puedo escuchar al cielo__  
><em>_No cielo, no cielo, no me escucha_

**La**s palabras de mi enemigo resonaba en mi mente, haciendo un eco, dándole un vuelco a mi corazón… dentro de mi algo me repetía / _¿Y si tiene razón?/_

_Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos__  
><em>_No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar__  
><em>_Dominaré en las alas de águilas__  
><em>_Miraré como cuelan lejos_

**U**n sonido hueco acompañado de un leve dolor en mi mejilla, que más tarde se convirtió en calidez, me hicieron reaccionar, notando la mirada de determinación aperlada de la mujer frente a mí, tras sus palabras, las nubes parecían disiparse.

_Alguien me dijo que el amor nos salvará__  
><em>_¿Pero cómo puede ser?, mira lo que el amor nos dio__  
><em>_Un mundo lleno de asesinatos, y derramamiento de sangre__  
><em>_Ese mundo nunca vino_

**A **pesar de su calidez en sus palabras, seguía dudando, al ver mí alrededor, sangre y muerte; muerte y sangre, mis compañeros cayendo uno a uno, pero la voz del Kyuubi junto con aquella mujer con la firme determinación de esa piel de porcelana me hicieron creer… 

_Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos__  
><em>_No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar__  
><em>_Dominaré en las alas de águilas__  
><em>_Miraré como cuelan lejos_

**M**e levante determinado a luchar, a no dejarme vencer, a defender aquello que consideraba importante, recordando la fortaleza de esa mano tersa envolviendo la mía.

_Ahora que el mundo no se está terminando es amor lo que te estoy enviando__  
><em>_No es el amor de un héroe, es por eso que temo que no sea__ suficiente_

**Y**o te protegeré Hinata, y a nuestros ideales, por que permaneció a mi lado cuando nadie más lo hizo, su amor por mí, me permite creer, que hasta yo…puedo ser un héroe…

_Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos__  
><em>_No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar__  
><em>_Dominaré en las alas de águilas__  
><em>_Miraré como cuelan lejos_

_/__**G**__racias a ti también, Neji/_ dedique ese pensamiento al que me había inspirado, a quien mientras su vida lo había abandonado, el vuelo libre lo había acompañado. 

_Y ellas nos están mirando__  
><em>_(Mirándonos)__  
><em>_Mientras todas vuelan lejos_

**S**é que gracias a Neji, y a quienes amo, las aves nos verán volar alto, cerré los ojos para encararme a mis enemigos, esto, apenas comenzaba; protegería a mis amigos, este momento definía a los que en un futuro se podrían convertir en leyendas.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, pero les haya gustado, y si no pues ni modo XD ojala noten el contraste entre Menma, y Naruto, para que se note de qué manera diferente los salvo Hinata. Anden no olviden dejarme reviews que esos me dan fuerza vital, si no comentan me matan lentamente (¿ XD ok no. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
